Dolor
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: "No perdí a un ser querido, perdí una parte de mí". Tras la muerte de Fred. Viñetas de cada miembro de la familia Weasley.
1. Ginny

**Estos hermosos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Ginny**

Las lágrimas siguen empapando mi cara. Ya perdí la noción del tiempo, me dejé llevar por el dolor. Harry se durmió hace horas, con su brazo rodeando mi cintura, acostados en mi cama.

Lo miro y, por una vez, siento algo más fuerte que el amor por él. Siento dolo, un dolor que quema. Y me pierdo de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

Fred y George haciéndome reír; enojados porque estoy saliendo con un chico; interrogándome sobre quién me hizo llorar, dispuestos a ir a pegarle.

Suelto un gemido de dolor. Me siento vacía, siento que perdí más que a mi hermano: se fue mi felicidad, mi razón de sonreír.

No sé cómo voy a hacer para mirar a George a la cara, me recuerda demasiado a Fred. Solo hay dos cosas que lo diferencian: su oreja y la sonrisa, siempre presente en la cara de ambos gemelos, ha desaparecido por completo de George.

Creo que nunca más seré feliz. Siento que tengo un dementor a mi lado continuamente, haciéndome a cada segundo más infeliz.

Cierro los ojos y en mis párpados aparecen los gemelos sonriendo. Y es que todavía no me hago a la idea de ver solo a uno. Es que no tiene sentido. No, Fred no murió, estoy soñando, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

_No llores, Ginny, todavía no me he ido. Aún tengo que darte ese inodoro de Hogwarts ¿lo olvidas?_

Abro los ojos de golpe. Fue tan real, juro que escuché a Fred. Miro a ambos lados, quizá fue George haciéndome una broma. Pero descarto esa idea apenas llega a mi mente. George no bromearía jamás con esto. En realidad, en estos momentos creo que George nunca más volverá a bromear.

_Hey, siempre creí que eras la fuerte de la familia. No me falles ahora que no estoy allí para hacerte sonreír._

No sé si es real o no, pero quiero seguir escuchándolo. Tal vez lo esté imaginando simplemente, tal vez me estoy volviendo loca. Prefiero eso a no oír nunca más su voz.

-¿Fred?-digo en un susurro, como si esperase una respuesta-. Fred-repito con lágrimas en mis hinchados ojos-. Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo-le ruego al aire-. Promételo, Fred, dime que no me dejarás sola-imploro con un hilo de voz-. Por favor…

Y me invade otro sentimiento. Un sentimiento que no tiene lugar en este momento: siento alegría, diversión, ganas de jugarle una broma a alguien. Todo eso, mezclado con la tristeza y el dolor.

Más lágrimas corren ahora por mis mejillas. Algunas de tristeza y otras de una extraña felicidad. Y entiendo el sentimiento que me invadió segundos antes: es Fred, que está aquí conmigo. Siempre ha estado aquí y siempre lo estará.

_Lo prometo._

* * *

**Si digo que lloré mientras lo escribía, es poco. **

**Igual lloré más mientras escribía los de George y Percy (y eso que todavía no escribí el de Molly).**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Besos,**

**Ceci**


	2. Ron

**Ron**

Miro por la ventana de mi cuarto. Ente las lágrimas que llenan mis ojos distingo unos gnomos corriendo a lo lejos. Y vuelve el dolor que me estuvo invadiendo en estos días.

Fred solía ganar en los juegos de quién tiraba al gnomo más lejos. Cuando no ganaba él, lo hacía George. Ambos eran golpeadores, ambos eran fuertes. Pero ya no. Fred se fue, y de George apenas queda una débil sombra. Ya nada es como antes.

Solía enojarme con los gemelos por pelearme, pero daría cualquier cosa porque Fred volviese un minuto más a mi lado y me dijese "_Eres un maricón, Ron, llorando y pidiendo con mamá solo por una arañita_". Si ahora pudiese verlo una vez más… cruzaría el Bosque Prohibido lleno de arañas si fuese necesario.

Siento que se me ha abierto el pecho. No es posible que mi hermano se haya ido. Es decir, los gemelos son quienes siempre nos hicieron reír. Muchas veces yo me avergonzaba de formar parte de esta familia, porque no teníamos dinero. Ellos me enseñaron que eso no importaba, ellos eran felices igual. Y aunque George sigue aquí, siento que no volveré a ver su sonrisa. Siento que no ninguno de nosotros volverá a sonreír.

Creo que hace horas que miro por la ventana. Puedo ver el pequeño claro donde solíamos practicar quidditch. Antes parecía todo tan obvio. No tenía dudas que más tarde, después de ayudar a mamá a la casa, iríamos a entrenar. No dudaba que si me peleaba con Fred, al rato volveríamos a reír juntos. Pero esa seguridad ya no existe. Quizá mañana pierda a otro miembro de mi familia, o ellos me pierdan a mí. Ya no lo sé, todo perdió su obviedad.

¿Por qué no fui yo quien murió? ¿Por qué Fred? ¡¿Por qué mi hermano?! ¿No podían morir simplemente todos los Mortífagos? Nosotros luchábamos por el bien; Fred luchaba por la felicidad de todos. No merecía morir.

Sin embargo, una parte de mí sabe que Fred está bien, allí donde esté. Y estoy seguro de que en este momento está junto a mí, _dentro_ de mí.

"_Vamos, Ron, deja ya de llorar y vete a buscar a Hermione_".

Por un momento pienso que lo ha dicho él. Sé que no lo hizo, pero también sé que es lo que diría, lo que me dice en silencio.

Jamás podría ocupar el lugar de Fred en ningún lado, nadie podría. Ni en la familia, ni en la vida de George, ni en nada. Pero me encargaré yo mismo de que nadie más lo ocupe. Levantaré a George como sea de su cama. Haré que se levante y comprenda que a Fred no le gustaría verlo así. Lo ayudaré con los Sortilegios Weasley y haré cualquier cosa para que vuelva a sonreír. Porque eso es lo que Fred querría, y lo sé.

* * *

** Sí, no estaba muy inspirada mientras lo escribía...**

** Besos!**


	3. George

**George**

Nunca en mi vida sentí tanto dolor. Si no fuese porque estoy ya acostado, seguramente caería al piso. No podría mantenerme de pie, porque a duras penas me mantengo con vida.

La imagen del cuerpo inerte de Fred me carcome. Y me pregunto por qué mierda no fui yo. Por qué no fue cualquier otra persona, ¿por qué mi hermano? Puede que suene egoísta, pero no me importa.

No perdí a un ser querido, perdí una parte de mí. Es como si hubiesen arrancado la mitad de mi cuerpo y hubiesen dejado la parte viva tirada, agonizando. Aunque hubiese preferido eso a lo que pasó.

"_No hay Fred sin George y no hay George sin Fred_" solíamos decir. Entonces ¿qué soy yo ahora que no tengo Fred? George también desapareció, ahora soy esto y nada más: un alma perdida, o mejor dicho, un alma incompleta.

Es que no lo comprendo, ¿cómo que Fred ya no está? Pero si aún puedo ver su sonrisa en mi mente. Todavía puedo escuchar sus murmullos mientras planeamos bromas. Oigo su risa. ¿Qué clase de chiste cruel e inhumano es este? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a decir que Fred se ha ido? Pero qué tonterías, claro que no se fue. Porque si lo hubiese hecho, yo me habría ido con él, ¿no? ¿Verdad, Freddie?

Pero no hay respuesta para mí. Fred ya no está a mi lado para decirme "_no digas tonterías, George, claro que no me iré sin_ _ti_". ¿Por qué no me lo dice? Entonces ¿es cierto? ¿Te fuiste sin mí?

Y sé que en este momento Fred me pediría perdón por haberse ido sin mí. Pero soy yo el que te pide perdón, hermano. Perdón por no haberme ido contigo y perdón porque no tengo el valor de ir tras de ti. No merezco ser un Gryffindor, no merezco ser tu hermano. Lo siento. Lamento no haberte cuidado, lamento no haberte podido salvar.

Quisiera prometerte que cuidaré a todos, decirte que no dejaré que ningún muchacho se acerque a nuestra pequeña Ginny. Prometerte que seguiré molestando a Ron y a Percy como siempre. Prometerte que haré enojar a mamá y a papá. Prometerte que los contendré a todos, que los haré reír. Quisiera poder prometerte muchas cosas, pero no puedo. Tendría que haber sido al revés, sé que si tú estuvieras aquí podrías hacerlo, pero lo siento de veras, Fred, yo no puedo.

Tal vez algún día puedas perdonarme. Pero sé que yo nunca dejaré de sentir este dolor. Te prometo que nadie te remplazará, porque eso es lo único que puedo prometerte. Te prometo que no volveré a reír con nadie más como lo hacía contigo. Y te prometo que jamás te olvidaré, que te querré por siempre.

Ya está, no le puedo decir nada más. Pero en mi mente amenazan con salir las palabras que él de verdad diría. Palabras de consuelo. No quiero escucharlas, pero sé que están ahí. Y después de un rato luchando contra ellas, contra el dolor, las escucho en mi mente. Y es la voz de Fred la que me habla.

_No seas tonto, George, no es tu culpa. Y lo único que quiero que me prometas es que tratarás de seguir sonriendo. Prométeme que serás feliz, hermano, que seguirás nuestro sueño. Y entonces sí podré estar en paz._

Entonces levanto la cabeza y miro la fotografía de la mesita que separa nuestras camas, la de Fred –donde yo me encuentro acostado- y la mía. En la fotografía estamos ambos abrazados por los hombros, sonriendo y saludando. Detengo mis ojos en Fred y, mientras él me dirige su inmensa sonrisa, logro articular con la voz ronca por el nudo que tengo en la garganta:

-Claro, Freddie. Te prometo que seré feliz, por ti.

Y, a través de las lágrimas, me parece ver cómo la sonrisa del Fred de la foto, se ensancha aún más.

* * *

**Creo que escribir este capítulo me causó un auténtico dolor.**

**Sentí como si yo también perdiese a Fred. No sé si logré transmitir toda la angustia de George, creo que no soy muy buena para esto.**

**Besos!**

**_Ceci_.**


End file.
